Together Forever Eternally Apart
by XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx
Summary: a Kag/Kur fic. A crossover of Inu/Yu Yu H. They came from seperate worlds but somehow love was able to over come the differences and hate. Love brought them together but will society tear them apart? other pairings will be in the story..please enjoy!


Helllooooo there Onna's and Otoko's (Ladies and Gentleman...) I'm back with an all new story!! Isn't it great! i think this one will be more complicated than _"My Shallow Heart"_is...This one is a crossover between the anime's Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Both of which i don't own btw...Well i hope you enjoy this one as much as you like My Shallow Heart.. (and if your not reading M.S.H. then your missing out!!) enjoy! =]

**Disclaimer: I am by NO means making profit off this story nor do i own any of the characters, [only the ones i created...] This is entirely for fun and for the enjoyment of the readers!**

**Btw..I made up some of the characters last names ok!**

**Characters:**

Kurama Otanashi (Yu Yu Hakusho) half silver fox demon partially human [In my story he is 18]]

Kagome Higurashi:(Inuyasha) Miko who travels back in time 500 years to the feudal era [[in my story she is 17]]

Rin Yagami: (Inuyasha) Travels with Sesshomaru in the feudal era [[in my story she is 17]]

Yusuke Urameshi:(Yu Yu Hakusho) Half demon half human, Spirit detective for the spirit realm [[in my story is 17]]

Hiei Kurayami: (Yu Yu Hakusho) full demon jagan [third eye] master also the only master of the "Dragon Of The Darkness Flame" (Hence where i came up with the last name...=] ) [[in my story he is 18]]

Botan Somujo:(Yu Yu Hakusho) Known as the "Grim Reaper" also the guide spirits across the "River Styx"

Keiko Yukimura: (Yu Yu Hakusho) Long time friend (possible lover) to Yusuke Urameshi [[she is 16 in my story]]

Kagura Kaza: (Inuyasha) Wind demon. Incarnation the the half demon Naraku [[she is 17 in my story]]

Naraku gumo: (Inuyasha) Born from the selfish wish and flesh of the human Onigumo, Turned Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other and also has a burning desire for Kikyo because of Onigumo [[ He is 19 in this story]]

Inuyasha Tashio: (Inuyasha) Half demon Half human Born from a human mother named Izayoi and inu taiyoukai (dog demon) pinned to a tree for 50 years By Kikyo because of Naraku. Also younger brother of the Full demon Sesshomaru. [[he is 17 in this story]]

Sesshomaru Tashio (Inuyasha) Older brother to Inuyasha. Full fledged demon and also despises humans Naraku and his younger brother Inuyasha. [[ he is 19 in this story]]

Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) Closest friend to Yusuke Urameshi. Often called Kuwabara. Also is in love with Yukina, an Ice apparition who just so happens to be Hiei's sister. [[he is 18 in this story]]

Kikyo amane. (Inuyasha) Inuyasha's former lover but died because of Naraku after she pinned him to a tree fifty years ago. Was resurrected by black magic.[[she is 18 in this story]]

Sango Taijia: (Inuyasha) Demon slayer that live in the feudal era. lost her family because of a trick that naraku did. hunts him down and trying to get the jewel shards and her brother Kohaku. Works with Inuyasha and the gang. [[she is 18 in this story]]

Miroku Houshi (Inuyasha) has a cursed right hand because of Naraku who passed the curse down generation to generation and eventually it will kill him unless he can kill Naraku before that happens. [[he is 19 in this story]]

Koga ookami: (Inuyasha) Wolf demon. Hunting down Naraku for killing his kin. Has and unrequited love with Kagome Higurashi Uses the powers of 2 jewel shards to make him super fast. [[ he is 18 in this story]]

Ayame Misura: (Inuyasha) Wolf demon. She belongs to the white clan. Has an unrequited love with Koga.[[she is 17 in this story]]

Kohaku Taijia:(Inuyasha) Brother to Sango. Was killed then made into a slave by naraku. He was also responsible for the deaths of his family members because a spider demon (Naraku) took control of his body.[[is 17 in this story]]

Ok ladies and gentlemen in this story it will be taking place in the PRESENT TIME not the FEUDAL ERA ok! also every one is still their natural self's but there is no jewel shards or anything about the feudal era. Remember people PRESENT TIME.. hope you guys like!

Chapter 1. Introduction part 1.

_Two bodies lie in bed intertwined together in a passionate dance made only for lovers. Their moans and groans could be heard all through out the house hold._

_"Tell me what you want..." A smooth lust filled husky voice whispered in her ear as he slammed ruthlessly inside of her. She screamed out in rapture._

_"I want...I want you" She breathed out breathlessly as he kept his inhuman pace. Sweat glistened on both their bodies as he pumped ruthlessly inside her core. She screamed and clawed at his back with her blunt nails, leaving marks. "Ohh Kami! Please more!" She screamed as he flipped her over on her hands and knees. He never slowed his pace._

_"Say my name...Little vixen" He whispered as he quickened his pace and slammed harder. And that was it._

_He pushed her over her limit as she screamed his name to the heavens as her orgasm washed over her in waves. "I love you" The woman breathed when she came down from her euphoria.. _

_"I love you too...Kagome..."_

_Kagome...Kagome..._

"KAGOME!"

Said girl sprung from her bed where she laid dreaming, covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Dear Kami not that dream again" The young 17 year old wiped her brow and kicked off her sheets. That's when she noticed that she was wet again in her underwear. "Damn it! that's the third time this week.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI YOU BETTER BE UP THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY! YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS!" Mother Higurashi yelled from the kitchen where she was preparing breakfast for the morning. Kagome sighed.

"IM UP MOTHER!" She yelled for her mother to hear her.

Damn, the first day of school.

Kagome rushed to her bathroom in her room and turned the shower on. She climbed in and washed herself. After she sat a few minutes letting the hot water run down her body as she thought about that dream.

_'Its the same dream, over and over again. I wonder why...And i wonder who's the guy I'm with all the time...His voice it never changes; and the dream stays the same over and over...' _A blush tainted Kagome's cheeks as she got dressed. To think that she could be having such dreams were beyond her.

I mean after all she was still pure.

"Ohh well whatever..Its just a stupid dream anyway" Kagome dried her self quickly and she glanced at the clock. 15 minutes to get ready before she had to meet her friends for school.

Kagome slowly grabbed everything she needed and began to get ready.

After slipping in her black underwear she slipped her fish-net stockings on followed by her Tripp skirt which was red and black plaid with straps on both sides. She then put her knee high 'Converse' or 'Chucks' as she would put it and laced them up the way she liked. She then put her black laced bra on and slid on her bands shirt that had their logo 'Avenged Sevenfold' on it. She then put all her earrings in her ears which were six on each slowly and carefully placed her nose ring and also her lip ring. She glanced at the mirror quickly and did a twirl.

"Perfect! now for my hair" Kagome unwrapped her slightly damp raven black hair with crimson red and sky blue electrifying highlights. It came flowing down; right into place where she wanted it.

Which was down.

Her hair came slightly past her upper back. She fixed her red and blue stripped bangs in front of her left eye and glanced at the mirror once more. She smiled lightly. "Now for some eye liner and I'll be done!"

Kagome grabbed her eye liner stick and applied a not too thick but not to light shade on the top and bottom part of her eyes. "Done!" She glanced at the clock. "And with five minutes to spare!" Kagome rushed down the stares of her home and greeted her mom with a kiss to the forehead. She spotted her brother at the kitchen table eating his breakfast so she rushed over to him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He grimaced.

"YUCK! I'm going to have your cooties!" He yelled in her face as he furiously wiped the cheek that she attacked.

"Whatever brat! Bye mom, Souta! I gotta go!" She yelled as she grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door with no other words. Her mother smiled.

"Even though I wake her up thirty minutes before school starts and she _still _manages to be late!"

Souta grinned. "Well maybe you should let me wake her up early...I have a couple of ways..."  
His mother gave him a glare that shut him up. He laughed weekly and grabbed his bag that held his books and ran towards the door. "Love you mom gotta go!" And with that he was gone.

His mother laughed.

"Those kids are be the death of me one of these days" and she resumed to washing the dishes...

* * *

Kagome walked quickly, devouring her toast as she wiped her mouth. About a block away one of her best friends lived and a mile from her her other friends lived. Kagome's lips trembled from her excitement as she got closer to her house. She couldn't wait to see her childhood friend. They had been friends for 17 years now. Ever since they began walking they were always together and even their moms were the best of friends as well.

Kagome hit the corner that led to her friends house when she bumped into someone hard.

"Ohh sorr.." But she was cut off as the person she bumped into screamed her name loud.

"KAGOME!" Kagome's eyes grew twice their size as she hugged the person with all her might.

"SANGO!! I was just coming to get you!" As the two stayed in an emotion filled embrace their mouths shooting a mile a minute, asking each other questions at the same time until Kagome laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Sango asked.

"Well.." Kagome started. "Were sitting here talking when school starts in about forty-five minutes and we still haven't met the others" Sango's hazel eyes grew big.

"Kami your right! lets go!" As the two rushed towards the next block to meet the others Kagome took in the time to look at Sango's appearance. Sango Taijia had a black Tripp skirt that was much like Kagome's with the straps on both sides but she didn't wear any leggings under her skirt.

She had an black 'Avenged Sevenfold' shirt that consisted of the bands members on the front and the logo on the back. She had all black knee high combat boots on that had spikes on the sides of them. Sango had her black hair with electrifying green highlights in a ponytail with her bangs covering her right eye which held dark eye liner that was on both the top and bottom of her eyes like Kagome's.

"Sango! Kagome! looking good!" Both women turned around just in time to see both Kagura Kaza and Rin yagami running towards them at great speed. All four girls reached each other and hugged them like it was the end of world. Kagura was the first to speak.

"Hey sexies! Long time no see!" Kagome and Sango laughed at their long time friend and they all agreed.

Kagome then turned to Rin. "We were just going to your house to pick you guys up" The young girl named Rin gave Kagome a warm smile.

"Well I knew you guys were coming so i stopped at Kagura's hoping that me and her could go back to my house and wait for you guys but I guess you guys were in a hurry to get to us" Kagome pulled her other best friend into a bone crushing hug that she equally returned. Kagura chose this time to speak.

"Is it me or all of us look AWESOME today?" all girls laughed and smiled.

Kagura wore a white shirt that hat 'A7X' which stood for 'Avenged Sevenfold' plastered like blood on the shirt with a skull with wings under it. She had some black Tripp skinny jeans on with high top chucks on. Her eye liner was dark just as Kagome's and Sango's were. Her lips, though naturally red and glossy had a light sheen of gloss added to them which made them stick out more bringing out her crimson eyes. Her fire red hair with midnight black highlights was hung high in a ponytail that stopped just past her shoulders. Her bangs which consisted of more black than red and hung straight across her forehead.

Rin's outfit was consisted of a all black Tripp skirt which stopped mid-thigh. She wore leggings which also stopped mid thigh and her combat boots were half way up her bottom leg. **(If you ever watched the anime 'Death Note' its the outfit that Misa amane wears when she first goes to Light Yagami's house and introduces herself as the second Kira)**.

She had a matching corset as her top which read the words 'A7X' that was plastered across her breast in red words. She wore red diamond earrings shaped into a tear and her lipstick was a light red. Her hair was pulled into a braided Mohawk that was jet black with dark pink highlights mixed in the braid which flowed down her back barley touching her rear. (**ever saw the movie 'Tomb Raider' that stars Angelina Jolie? like that..).** Her eyeliner was only applied to the bottom of her eyes and was dark and perfect. Her her dark blue eyes that adorned her face made her even the more beautiful.

"Well ladies are we ready to get the rest?" Sango asked as she began to walk in the direction of the other friends that awaited their meet up. They all nodded and began walking slowly chatting about their summer and other non important things. Catching up as old friends were expected to do.

Finally making it to their destination Kagome walked to the three story house that she knew belonged to her friend. After three knocks the door opened revealing the last three of her friends.

"Botan!, Keiko!, and Kikyo! Ohh my Kami!" All three girls rushed to Kagome and grabbed her into a spine breaking hug. After attacking Kagome they moved on to the other girls and tears filled some eyes as all of them haven't seen each other in almost three months. The young girl Botan chatted with both Rin and Kagura as the others chatted Kagome noticed that every one was dressed in the bands logo.

For example Botan Somujo was wearing a dark green shirt that said 'A little piece of heaven' on the front and on the back it had the bands logo on it in black writings. Her Tripp skinny jeans were black but Botan made her own twist to it as she cut very large holes in it; wearing fish-net stockings under her jeans. Her shoes which were Chuck's were dark green and black. On the back of her jeans she painted on 'A7X' across her bottom with red pain in the goosebumps dripping style. Her naturally turquoise hair was blowing freely and stopped past the beginning of her arms. Turquoise bangs adorned her face that really brought out her bubble gum pink eyes.

Kikyo Amane was also wearing skin tight ripped Tripp skinny jeans with 'A7X' running down each leg. Her long lower back length black hair with red tips hung down her back with her bangs halfway covering her left eye. She had a dark red shirt that showed her stomach and it had the bands logo on the back and on the front was the skull with wings. She had her labret pierced and her belly pierced. Her tongue ring had the words 'Bite me' In red which matched her choker chain that hung on her neck. Her Chuck's were black and red.

Keiko Yukimura wore something similar to Botan but her shirt was dark blue and said 'SCREAM!' in huge black words across her chest. Her Chucks were blue and white and her hair was shoulder length. She had raven black hair and had a coon tail ( a racoon's tail...how the colors are..that's what she has in her hair.) going down on the side of her face.

Botan was the one to speak.

"Well ladies your ready to go to prison?" Everyone laughed.

"Well i guess we should get walking sensing as though we only have twenty minutes till school starts and we be late on the first day" Kagome said. Every one nodded and began walking at a fast pace. Neither one of them wanting to get a detention on their first day they began to run.

About fifteen minutes later they finally arrived at school.

Kikyo, Kagome, Botan, Keiko, Rin, Ayame, and Sango all froze at the door step.

Kikyo broke the silence. "Well guys...this is it, the end of our lives is here"

Rin glanced at her direction. "Well..We'll never find out if we continue standing here now will we?" Everyone nodded at her words and they all grabbed the door and pushed it open and gasped...

* * *

End Introduction part 1! man I'm soooo excited to start another story! ohh and don't worry loyal My Shallow Heart readers i _**WILL NOT**_under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES forget about M.S.H....i mean there's no way that i could. Its the story that started me so of course i wouldn't forget about it.. As a matter of fact I'm working on the next chapter as your reading this now! well i hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter i will introduce the other characters!

much love,

XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx

(ohh and yes people Kikyo is Kagome and everyone else friends... Even though i hate the bitch i decided to be nice and make her and the others friends...and plus i lost a bet with my sister..='[


End file.
